Back in Time (SpongeBob DX)
In this Episode, Squidward ends up back in time after Getting sick of Certain Parts of Modern Day. Originally written in July 23, 2014 SpongeBob DX Episode 10 The Plot It Starts With Squidward Waking up at 7:00 AM, He woke up From a good dream, he goes and pours Coffee as Usual, He enjoys his Coffee, and he sighs and Sits on the Couch, he turns on some TV and Zeus the Guitar Lord is on, He Flips Through the Channels, And The Channels he Flipped through Showed, Zeus The Guitar Lord, House Fancy, The Toenail Scene from House Fancy, Parts of Pineapple Fever and Lastly, Breadwinners. breadwinners Causes Squidward to Cringe and Turn his TV Off, He Goes on the Computer and Finds Some Jazz Videos, Only to Find the Videos Flagged for Copyright, Squidward Goes and Drinks some Good Tea and Squidward Gets his Kenny G Record and He Gets a Extremely Relaxing Bath, and it has the Extra Ultra Soothing Bubble soap, Squidward Goes and Relaxes in his Bath Feeling So Relaxed in his Bath, He Falls Asleep and He starts to have Dreams. The Dream Starts with Squidward Waking up, Squidward Gets up from his Bed, "Huh, What, I was just in the Bath, why did i Wake up in my Bed?", So Squidward is Very Confused about this, He walks out of his Room Slowly, and Shuts the Door very softly behind him, He goes to the one end of his Hallway that has a Calender, it says "December 16, 1993" on the Calender, "What, that's not the Right date", So Squidward goes to his Computer. The Computer Looked like (and Actually is) a 1993 Computer, It was Also Snowing Outside of the House, Squidward, Turned on the Computer, And it was Loading MS-DOS 6.0, "MS-DOS, You know, I heard of this System Before, And why is a Telephone hooked up to my Computer, Let me check the Instruction Manual,*Reads Manual* '' It's internet, I thought i knew that''" And Squidward Launches Windows 3.1, "Let's see what's on this old hunk of Junk", and he Searches Around the Computer He than Found and Tried to Run the Internet Browser, And it Blue Screened at 1st, Squidward was Surprised after that, and he Walked away to Watch some TV, and Then They Talked about how the Internet is Newest Thing, and The Advertisement Made the Internet sound Awesome,Squidward was Kinda Excited , But Very Confused as well, And then he walked to his Boat and Drove to the Krusty Krab, And then after he got to the Krusty Krab, He got out of the Boat, and Walked inside. He Ordered 5 Extra Large Krabby Patties, and Paid 4.95 for them, He sat with Nate Peterson, And Then They got to know Each other, They both Shared Stuff About their Life, He later Decided to Leave , He Went Back home in his Boat, and once he got home, he got out of his Boat, and he went in and He ate his Krabby Patties, After he was Done eating his Krabby Patties, He Walked to SpongeBob's House and Knocked on the Door, Squidward wondered if SpongeBob was home, then said this: "You know, i don't think SpongeBob is home, It is 1993 after all". So Squidward gets invited in by SpongeBob and Squidward gets a Seat, And SpongeBob Asks Squidward if he's Feeling ok, Squidward says that He is Feeling "Not in the Right Place", And so he talks so SpongeBob about it, SpongeBob Tells him that it's going to be Fine, So Squidward Starts To feel Better and then Goes back home, He finds a Copy of a DOS Game Lying outside his House, Then he takes in the Game and Starts to Play it. He Puts the Floppy in his Computer and Squidward Is waiting for A While for the Game to Install, a bird flys out of the Clock and Gets A Cup of Delicious Cold Pepsi for Squidward, Squidward Thanks the Bird, Squidward Starts Drinking Some Pepsi, And he Waits For the Install Screen to Show up, After waiting 10 Minutes, It does, Squidward Goes through the Process, It Tells him to Wait 99 Billion Years, Squidward:"What?! Is this kind of joke?", This it Changes to 3 Minutes, And then it Formats his Hardrive, Squidward:"Ummm, What Kind of Game is This?", Later the "Game" was Actually a Virus. The Virus Caused Squidward's Internet To Dial SpongeBob's House, But Sqiudward Never knew that, So Squidward Visited MSN, And one users of the Users was a Troll named Diesel, Who Said that "Squidward was so Grounded", Even though Squidward Never ate a Grounded Sandwich, So Diesel Got Kicked, And SpongeBob Got a Call, And it was A Prank call about Diesel Grounding SpongeBob. THis TIme, SpongeBob got it for Earning 4.99 on Wednesday, SpongeBob:"I never Earned any 4.99 on any Wednesday" Diesel:"Go to your Room now", SpongeBob:"I'm already in my Room", So SpongeBob Pretty Much Hung up the Phone, And any time Squidward Goes onto anyweb Site, SpongeBob Will get Called, Squidward got a PM, And SpongeBob Phone Rung Again, it was Diesel Again, This time it was for Moving A Couch, SpongeBob Doesn't understand, Diesel:"Just watch it on TV, Then you'll Know". So squidward Enjoys a Good day in the Chatroom, While SpongeBob Gets "Grounded" over and Over Again, The Troll On the Prank calls Starts to Get Mader and Mader Cause SpongeBob Doesn't Fall for his Failed Prank Calls, Evenually, He Finds the Number to Be From Squidward's House, And he goes into Squidward's House, Evenually, He Finds Squidward, He startles Squidward, And he Helps Squidward Get up, And They later Noticed and THen it was later Found out That Squidward's House was Dialing SpongeBob's House, Cause any Webpage Squidward's Visits, It will Dial SpongeBob's House. SpongeBob Calls the Cops On Diesel, And Officer John:"Diesel, You're Under Arrest for Putting a Virus on a Innicent fish's Computer and Prank Calling the Same Person 160 Times in a Row, We'll Take you to the Police Car Now", So Diesel Later Gets Visitors that Actaully Ground Diesel for 574920482058302387525 Years (they say that it's that Long), And then SpongeBob Goes Back Home, And Squidward Later, Woke up in the Tub, and it was 11:00 PM, Squidward:"Wow, i slept '''THat' long?" '' And the Episode ends with SpongeBob Reciving a Flyer for "Squid TV 2". Category:SpongeBob DX Category:Tominator777